Hydraulic control systems for engines include oil control valves that are used to control oil under pressure for various purposes, such as but not limited to switching latch pins in switching lifters, lash adjusters, and rocker arms for cam switching. The oil control valves all operate in the same manner to control oil flow, but because they are located at different locations on the engine, fluid ports of the different oil control valves may have to be positioned at different relative axial locations along a central axis of the oil control valve.